Punches and ice-cream
by NaliBunny
Summary: What to do when someone hurts your feelings, punch them in the face and get ice cream. A Felicity Smoak story. I suck at summaries !


This is my first fanfic in a really long time and my brain read this quote and so my jumbled out brain managed you for choosing and reading it , really appreciate it. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or the CW and their awesome shows for that matter, *sigh* so very depressing

* * *

It was Friday and Felicity was spending the evening with her boyfriend Liam. It had been a really long week and all she really wanted to do was jump into her comfortable bed and sleep. It's been 2 months since the fight with Slade and Oliver had managed to regain some control over Queen Consolidated but there was still much to do. Between being in all company meetings and then nights at the foundry, Felicity hardly had time for herself and even though she really wanted to sleep, she hadn't seen Liam in a week and neglecting a new relationship wouldn't be a good choice.

She was snuggled up against his side, her head on his chest. They had just finished dinner and were on the couch catching up on the latest Once Upon A Time episode. "Felicity" Liam said, "mmm" was her sleepy reply. "I think it's time you started looking for a new job" "What?" She lifted her head up and stared at him; he didn't seem fazed but was rather calm. Taking his hands in hers "look I know it's been a hectic week, but I can't just up and quit" She said. She understood that maybe he just wanted to see her more but quitting seemed like a drastic step especially when she really liked helping Oliver as the Arrow and fighting crime. "Licity" Liam said to her "I know you committed to working and all but really Felicity, as your boyfriend I can't just let you work in an office building with the most eligible bachelor in town." "Wait what?" now she was confused "this is about Oliver? Cause there's nothing going on between us..." he held up his hand to silence her "It's not only about that, I have my reasons. You should quit, and while you looking for a job, if you get one, you can stay here I mean it won't be that big of a deal since we'll be married soon and you'll have to take care of the house. It's your duty as a woman to take care of me" She woke up then unable to handle this joke of a man telling her what to do. "Liam, we've only been dating for 2weeks now, and I don't plan on being your slave!" Once again he lifted his hand to silence her "Not my slave but how are you supposed to work and take care of us ..." She was opening her mouth once again to speak but he lifted his hand again, to say something. Oh that was it she couldn't stand another minute listening to this utter crap. "It's over" she said as she began to leave. Liam just stood there with a smirk. "It's not over, I know you'll come running back, after all I am your best shot at lo…" and she didn't wait for him to finish, she turned around and punched him! Hard! Not really caring to hear his reply, she stormed off.

25 minutes later, she was at the foundry, updating and acing new changes to her system. She had a bowl of her favorite Ben & Jerry's chocolate ice cream. "take care of him humph" she muttered since no-one else was around " I should quit my job and take care of him, what does he think this is , the bloody 40's" "Actually its 2014" She jumped up so fast off her chair it was a miracle she didnt end up dropping the ice cream. She turned to see Roy grinning at her, "What happened Smoakster" Roy said, "confused about your timelines and here I was thinking you the most technologically developed of all of us" "well if you must know, I broke up with Liam" she replied. Turning towards her babies she could hear Roy coming towards her to ask what happened and so she told him.

"And so I punched him in the face and walked away" she finished with a smile on her face. Roy burst out laughing " and got yourself ice cream in the process" "Yes, don't you know the saying , when someone breaks up with you punch them in the face and then go get ice cream, well in this case I changed it around but I mean it still applies you know" At her rambling , Roy couldn't help but laugh once again "You are quite something Smoakster." He said with a proud smile.

* * *

Oliver had heard the story, he came in just after Roy but upon hearing her telling Roy the story, he stayed in the background, eavesdropping one would say. He didn't like Liam one bit. He couldn't deny that he was a tad bit happy she was done with that guy but when he heard her say, she punched him in the face, and he couldn't help but smile with pride. "That's my girl" he muttered before deciding on how to walk in without them suspecting he was there all along.


End file.
